Alchemy the Ancient Science
by miroku-has-darkness
Summary: Gohan is pulled from is world by the gate. Brain washed by a revengeful isblain gohan is trying to destory the miltary Ed and Al must fix their mistake and fast. takes place after ep 51 the first dbz fma crossover
1. Chapter 1

Alchemy the ancient science

Chapter One: Everyone to Ametris

Disclaimer: I don't own The Great Fullmetal alchemist or the magnificent Dragonball Z (I don't know which is harder to spell if you don't have it memorized)

The first chapter is going to stink a bit but I need to get everything set for the story line and hey this is a hard topic it's the first of its kind a dbz/fma crossover

It has three years since Al has been returned to his 10 year old body but that way he did not stay slowly he was regaining his memory and his original age. Gladly he has physically and mentally a seventeen year old again, against his sensei's wishes he joined the military last year becoming the second youngest state alchemist ever only to the Fullmetal. He was know as armored alchemist for two reasons, one being that he used to be a hollow suit of Armour and the second reason being that he could transmuted his cloths into light demand hard armour by clapping his hands three times in the right order first a regular clap than a second clap left hand over right in front of him to give him time to alcemitize created a rock shield or spikes that came out of his gloves (if he needed them to / and parts of the gloves themselves were made out of dimand) and the third clap was the opposite of the second clap and he placed the array on himself instead of out into the air. (Only one clap is for regular transmutations) 'Today is the day.' Al thought walking to the church under central it was the perfect place to get his brother back for it was the last place Ed was seen and it was the place where he was found. He started to alchemize the arrays based on a copy that was stained on the floor the one that ed used to bring him to life he had everything he needed he started to list them making sure.

Water 35 liters.

Carbon 20 kg.

Ammonia 4 liters.

Lime 1.5 kg.

Phosphorus 800 g.

Salt 250 G.

Saltpeter 100 g.

Sulfur 80 g.

Fluorine 7.5 g.

Iron 5 g.

Silicon 3 g.

And trace amounts of 15 other elements. Yes everything was there all he needed was a soul an old memory of him and Ed cutting there fingers for a soul They say nobody makes the same mistakes twice no Al was making whole knew ones. Taking off his brothers jacket he got on his needs looking at the transmutation symbol on his gloves giving a clap he said "Give me back my brother." In a Flash of blue light Al was at the gate.

In munch Germany

At the same time Edward Elric was getting ready to go home though the Thule soctiy.(I don't the real name of the group just that it starts with a t) Ed the alchemic genus was counting on a couple of cult members that he and his father taught the science to was a little unnerving. Ed and his favorite father were saving there last bit of there alchemic powers for the spark that lights the fire. Standing in the middle of the circle Fullmetal cut his finger and with the blood he drew a cattiest on his left arm this was his sacarife to get back to Ametris, he was ready. In the middle of circle he held up his hand counted three two one. The Fullmetal clapped his hands and everyone sending him to the gate. While he said "Take me to al."

The third dimension in this crazy story

18 year old Gohan was flying home from school he was late and had to get home before his mom found a watch or he was in deep shit when all of the sudden little black teddy bear like things his mind felt like it was being torn from his body. A portal opened from a 7 pointed array and found himself being suck body and mind into a black abyss. Gohan came to a gate where he was hovering over it. As the portal closed behind him came a guy no older than Gohan with old European clothes on give up his left arm to pass though the large door and he disappeared after the body snatchers took the limb. There were translations words on the gate thinking it could help Gohan flew to the large fence.

End of chapter 1

So how was it? Try reading some other of my fics most are dbz but I do have some more Fma and Inu.

How many limbs should I suck of Al or should I give Ed back some limbs since of the extra ingredients used by Al

Should I put Ed back into the military?

Next Chapter _A lost reunion_

_Gohan saw the terror of the alchemist killing doctors massacring incent women and children..." Which way to the military command."_


	2. Long Lost reunion

Alchemy the Ancient Science

Ch 2 A lost reunion

Disclaimer: do I look like I own anything

Hint: kissing to much ass will give you blistered lips

Gohan flew to the portal which the young man went into. But as he was passing the Gate it stopped him, as he looked down upon it he saw images most of what he knew some was his history and the rest was of things he had never or barely heard of like the Ancient science called Alchemy or Leonardo's laws of physics. Then another portal started to suck him in, "Not again Gohan thought. As he warped between unconsisness.

Edward woke up at a hospital he recognized it as the one in central sitting on the right of him was what he swore to be a mirror image of himself the red coat, blonde hair the black leather pants and even his old White gloves except the new transmutations on his gloves written in black ink. Ed looked at himself he had his hand made automail it looks like that came with he though the divide he looked to his left fearing what he would see... It wasn't as bad as he thought he lost some flesh but it was just a pinky and several burns across his arm that would heal with time, 'man was I lucky' he thought. He looked to the kid next to him he thought that the kid was only a year younger than him 'Al'. Ed started to cry his brother was in the flesh and blood he had his body back it wasn't all for nothing. As Ed wiped his tears as he started to sit up, the supposed to be Al noticed as the as the brotherly sixth sense inferred.

"Ed?" The younger Elric questioned.

"Al?" The elder Elric mimicked. The Armored Alchemist tackled his brother in to bear hug and fought to regain control of himself he would not cry or show weakness in front of his long lost kin. "Al you're squishing me." Al just laughed and slowly got up. Ed followed after ripping some bandages/casts from him after all when was Ed everyone to sit around doing nothing. He was off to Resembool to become even more of a Fullmetal alchemist.

With Gohan

When Gohan woke up he was in a small village and by god it was a wreck 'I Thought the united nations wiped out war and created peace in 2063' then it hit him he wasn't in his own world anymore. He got up and noticed that every building here was broken down or completely destroyed. A tall man around 30 walked into the half building's room.

"So your finally awake." The man said he had tan skin with glowing red eyes but Gohan wasn't the type to judge hey his best friend was a green alien the tried to destroy the planet so he didn't mind this guy's red irises.

"What happened here?" Gohan asked cause if one is to survive they need to know how to act the part.

"You mean you don't know, well my friend my name is Ross and this is the town of Isbal. The military came to keep us under control cause the assumed that we were a threat cause of our God Isblia. They killed a helpless child that's one war broke out killing thousands on both sides we were out gunned and out numbered but it was our rebellion we would die for our cause but not like that. After seven long years the military called in it's attack dogs the state alchemists and it turned into a massacred. I can still remember a few of them, The Iron blood alchemist he could transform his whole body into a weapon through the iron in his blood hence the name. His own greedy quest for power killed him. Then their was the crimson alchemist were he turned everyone or anything into bombs he died in another war against Loir. Then there was Alex Louis Armstrong the strong arm alchemist he was horrible if it wasn't the speech about his heritage then it was the spike and rock missiles. But by far the worst was the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang he murdered millions just by snapping his fingers fire came out he killed doctors women and children alike. There were others too but I don't know their names. We weren't the first town they attacked and we weren't the last. There just can't be peace with them around." after Ross finished his sob story Gohan was angry he was going to take down the state. Gohan tried to do something he was at the gate.

"Is this the alchemy you were talking about?" Gohan clapped his hands and turned the table they were next to into solid Gold.

"Yes that's it." then Gohan said

Which was to the nearest Military command base." Ross pointed to the direction of the eastern quarters and away Gohan flew.

So how was it questions comments?

Next time_ The Destruction of the eastern command board_

Answers to reviews

**Zion: I'm** so happy you review If you haven't noticed I'm a huge fan of your writing.

**earthalchemist0925: **Thanks for the review

**Silver starlight kitsune: **join the club I would be too thanks for the review

**For those who haven't noticed I switched this from a Fullmetal alchemist story to a Dbz story for those who Think I should switch back please tell or If I should keep it this way.**


	3. Destruction of the eastern command board

Alchemy the Ancient Science

Ch 3 Destruction of the eastern command board

Disclaimer: I'm not going to cry I'm not going to beg but please let me own something famous like cookies

Gohan flew and he flew fast there were corrupted people in his world but never that bad enough to destroy helpless citizens, which violated countless war codes. Gohan turned Super saiyan and jetted to eastern command.

The Elric Brothers

Ed and Al were on a train headed to Resembol for two main reasons, one to see Winry before Ed reinstated into the military. It was strange when Al was in the suit of armor Ed hated the military he served but when he was gone he missed the responsibility and the pay was really good too. There was just something about being famous and never worrying where you're going to stay next, and that felt good.

Anyway it was kind of an awkward silence between the two brothers even through there was tons to talk about, it was just that Al was just Al it was like meeting ed for the first time all over again and Ed had a lot on his mind. General Mustang was doing business with the eastern command so he would have to go there next, also what was he going to say to Winry he promised her that he would be back before she could worry and he let her down, damn he was going to get his ass kick.

The second thing they needed to go to Resembol for was to get more auto-mail for his arm just a cover for the burn and a new pinky, but that was far from Ed's mind his task was a hand it was the most important one of the now how to communicate with his brother who's bond helped him get back. "So Al what happened here while I was gone?" Ed asked.

"Well first Rose found me and…" Al was interrupted.

"Attention passengers I'm afraid to tell you that the Eastern Military Faction is under attack, but please stay calm. We will update you when more information is available." Ed and Al just stared at each other and whispered one word "Roy."

There was one word to describe what was happening 'chaos' pure and simple half the town was gone debree was flying everywhere and it all came from one guy. Gohan flew head on into the building crumbling the foundation to its knees. The sound of gunfire rang out, Gohan taking extra time to dodge them while he dove down.

"That's enough." The Flame General yelled, snapping fire around the saiyan. Sending a ki blast at Mustang when a rock missile flew into him piercing his arm, bullets might not hurt him but rocks and fire sure do. Landing on the ground Gohan declared

"You guys must be Armstrong and Mustang."

"Depends on who's asking." Mustang responded with spite.

"The one who's going to destroy this corrupted military, Roy." Roy started to attack and to Gohan's surprise fire exploded all around him when Gohan saw the flame snap. The Hybrid flew up then dove down as fast as lighting then disappeared. Armstrong Back up against Mustang and punched the ground creating a spiked dome shield then punched it again making the rock into see though diamond. Then He appeared the super saiyan slowly walking to the self cocooned duo that just sealed their fate (pun intended). Clapping his hands together Gohan created an array and turned their last defense into rubble. Double-kicking Armstrong into the crumbled in the gut sending him into the crumbled command building, then turning to Mustang Gohan uppercutted the officer into the air phased up and knocked him down. Catching his left arm before Mustang hit the ground Gohan spun around at mach 2 forces. A sickening crunch was heard when Mustang's arm was ripped from his body and he went flying into the Brigadier General Hawkeye, there she was laying under the man she was supposed to protect. As his blood seeped though both of their Hawkeye watched the monster that did this see to that anybody in a blue uniform standing then flew off.

End of Chapter 3

So how was it and I'm sorry that it took so long to update it was just that there are some family problems and that I didn't fell like typing it up anyway I'm going to try to get the next chapter before you all forget what happened but just remember I'm lazy


	4. The extent of unjustice

Alchemy the Ancient Science

Chapter 4 The Extent of Injustice

Disclaimer: I don't own any amines as of 2/7/05

Gohan was having serious recollection he had just killed hundreds of people it was true that most of them were the military but did really need to snuff them all out, was he just like Cell or Freiza. Gohan pondered over this for a bit while he walked. He had gotten lost after traveling and looked for anybody, landed then powered down. This looked like a nice place to stay for the mean-time it was a small town not that big of a change from his last time it was flat and little forage. Any way this was the first chance Gohan got to clean off the wound Armstrong inflicted on him it was a nasty though a deep gash ran from his shoulder to his elbow in a deep pool of blood filled with gravel and dirt. Gohan went to the river that ran though the middle of the town then after another quick survey and he materialized his old dirty school clothes into his old mentor's gi. The saiyan got up and walked around trying to find an unoccupied spot of land until he came to a cleared lot with tons of ash and burnt logs on it. Across from it was a yellow house and started to walk there to see how he could buy this land he didn't have any cash on him but in a bit he would sell his dino caps and how to make them for a fortune, Bulma wouldn't mind after all how would she find out plus he would give a cut of course.

Knock Knock Knock the door slowly opened and an old lady with gray hair with a ponytail stick up from the back of her head "Hello how may I help you."

"Yes, who can I see to buy that plot of land over there?" Gohan asked while pointing to the Elrics old 'house'.

"Sorry but as far as I know that lands not for sale and won't be for another few years till its owner comes of age." Stated Pinako

"Ok then I'll be off then." Gohan turned away putting on that innocent kid aura.

"Wait there is no more trains out till tomorrow you can stay here for now." Pinako offered

"Thank you madam but I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense we have people over all the time you can sleep into one of those extra beds, Come in come in." Gohan walked in and automatically took off his black shoes. Sitting down at the table he asked.

"So what do you guys do around here?" Pinako walk down to the counter picking up a pot she poured some black liquid into a cup.

"Well I and my granddaughter make mechanical limbs. Coffee?"

"Yes, please, but where is your granddaughter right now?" Pinako took both of the cups and gave one to Gohan.

"She at the train station where she is picking up the kid who owns the land. But I hope he stays for quite even after the person that destroyed the command is caught" Pinako sighed while Gohan grimaced

"Really this kid is in the military?" Gohan asked he would hate to hurt a child but he sided with evil and evil had to be undone.

"Unfortunately he thinks being in the army will help in find his brother since they rule the country or used to but they still have plenty of resources." Pinako look at Gohan as he was staring at the table Gohan was thinking of his own brother and how he would do anything to help or save him and just maybe he could stop killing all of the alchemist and focus on getting home or using the militaries resources or finally he could keep uncorrupting the evil until he finds the ones who brought him here and see what he could do to bring himself back. Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Winry and Al walked in.

"Hey Granny look who Al found." Ed walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Edward your back but how?" Pinako asked

"Dunno and I don't want to question it either, but I do need a little more automail." holding up his right hand. "So who's this?" Ed asked looking at the saiyan.

"I'm Gohan I came to see if I could buy the land over there." Gesturing over to his left, "But it wasn't for sale." Gohan took a good look at the two brothers and found out that these were the same people from the gate.

So how did you guys like it somehow no one liked what I did to Roy or Armstrong but I ... said too much

This story could go 5 ways

1 Gohan kills all of the military except for Roy and Ed and al and ends up freezing Gohan in frozen C02 (dry ice) (original idea)

2 Gohan joins the military with Ed and al the venture the side looking for a way to get Gohan home (gags)

3 Ed and Al tell him how to open the gate end of story (no sequel)

4 Gohan can get wished home by the dragon (in a few chapters)

5 Gohan takes over Amtrises evntrally their world teaching people how to fly and shoot ki and the Elrics try to over throw him (sequel would be about the second part)

You guys pick or please give me ideas

Mirokuhasdarkness


End file.
